


Summer Cleaning

by Bixels



Category: Splatoon
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Post-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-13
Updated: 2019-06-13
Packaged: 2020-05-02 14:08:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19200433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bixels/pseuds/Bixels
Summary: While doing some cleaning, Three and Eight go on an impromptu clothes-shopping trip to take care of Three's lack of fashion.





	Summer Cleaning

“We gotta get you some new clothes!” exclaimed Eight.

 

The pair had been doing a bit of late-spring cleaning, otherwise known as summer cleaning. The living room and kitchen had been taken care of, but those were the easy ones. The most daunting task would be their room. Since it was previously solely Three’s room, remnants of her habits still existed, despite Eight’s best efforts to correct them. Weapon parts lay scattered on the floor, overflowing from Three’s desk, and cans of crumpled energy-sports drinks and protein shakes piled haphazardly around the trash can after many missed tosses. The pair decided to put a rain-check on it.

 

First would come cleaning out the closet. Eight had become quite the fashionista under Marina and Pearl’s care. Designer shirts, logo’d hoodies, expensive jeans, comfy skirts, and more stacked up into two piles: keep or donate. However, when it came to Three’s clothes, there was only a measly little keep pile. She apparently only kept the bare essentials for clothing: two tank-tops, two shirts, two jeans, one pair of ripped jeans and shorts, one hoodie (which was constantly under theft by Eight), and of course, her agent uniform.

 

“I don’t see what the fuss is,” shrugged Three, “As long as I’m not naked, right?”

 

Eight rolled her eyes. “Would it kill to look good?”

 

“You saying I don’t look good right now?” Three gestured down to herself, wearing the aforementioned tank-top and shorts.

 

“I’m not saying that, I’m saying you could look better.”

 

Three gave an understanding grunt. She didn’t exactly have an eye for fashion. Or a care.

 

“Well what do you wanna do about it?”

 

Eight’s eyes twinkled as a smile reached her ears.

 

Three bit her tongue. She shouldn’t have even said anything. “Don’t say cl–”

 

“Clothes shopping!”

 

* * *

 

“I thought the point was to get RID of stuff in our closet, not add more crap.”

 

“Oh hush, let me think!” Eight had her head buried in a rack of jackets, flipping through each hanger.

 

It didn’t take long for her to return to her girlfriend, who’d been unenthusiastically sitting at the only bench in the entire store, awaiting the inevitable.

 

“Try these on,” Eight shoved a bunch of clothes-stuff into Three’s arms, before pushing her towards the dressing rooms, ignoring her girlfriend’s moans of protest.

 

* * *

 

“You ready?”

 

“Yeah, yeah, I’m ready.”

 

“Outfit number one!” Eight announced cheerfully, imagining herself at a fashion show with the prettiest model about to take the catwalk.

 

Three walked out of the dressing room, dressed in an Annaki flannel hoodie over a white shirt, a pair of black jeans, tied together with a nice belt, and a pair of Annaki Arachno Boots, with an black, Inkline short beanie to top it all off.

 

“Well it fits that lumberjack-lesbian aesthetic,” Eight mused, “but it’s also more of a fall outfit.”

 

“I feel like I’m about to give the longest, most hipster coffee order ever,” Three grumbled, before retreating back into the dressing room.

 

* * *

 

“Outfit number three!”

 

This time, Three came out in a Firefin dark urban vest, a pair of shorts, Tentatek amber sea slug hi-tops, and a Squidforce bucket cap.

 

“More of an outdoorsy vibe, right?”

 

“I look like I’m about to take my son out for our monthly fishing trip,” noted Three.

 

* * *

 

“Outfit number eight!”

 

A marinated top, a pearlescent crown, a pair of ripped jeans, and trooper power stripes.

 

“I’m sure we can get a family discount on all this stuff!” Eight commented.

 

“Babe, as much as I love them, I am not wearing your moms’ merch.”

 

* * *

 

“Outfit number fifteen!”

 

Eight could barely stifle her laugh. It was literally just Wahoo World’s Fresh Fish costume.

 

“Why do they even sell this here?” came Three’s muffled voice from under the head.

 

Three bursted into laughter. “Better question is why’d you even put it on!?”

 

* * *

 

“Outfit number twenty-four…”

 

Suffice to say, Eight was tired. Who knew watching someone try on clothes could be so exhausting? She was ready to call it quits anyways. Every outfit resulted in either Three’s disapproval or Eight’s dissatisfaction.

 

Three came out the dressing room again. An unzipped, shiny Forge FA-01 Jacket matched her green tentacles perfectly, with an Annaki Polop-Pic tee underneath, its logo popping out at Three’s chest, dark navy jeans below, and a pair of red hunter hi-tops at her feet. Rockenberg 18K Aviators hung lazily at Three’s collar.

 

Eight immediately perked up. “Give me a spin?”

 

Three obliged, raising her hands up and awkwardly shuffling around.

 

Eight left her bench and took a walk around Three, looking at her up and down. “How do you feel?”

 

Three shrugged, “Feels nice. I guess it looks pretty good too.

 

“Yes it does…” Eight stopped in front of her lover, nibbling on her bottom lip and tugging at the bottom corners of the jacket while drinking in the sight, awestruck and flustered by how stylish her girlfriend looked.

 

“Easy there, tiger,” Three chuckled, picking up on the vibes Eight was giving.

 

“I think you look great,” the Octoling smiled, finally finishing her assessment, “if you think so too, let’s buy it!”

 

Three took a look at herself in the mirror. It felt like her head was stuck on a much more fashionable inkling’s body. But she didn’t mind. Not one bit. Especially after seeing the smile on Eight’s lips and the blush warming her cheeks it was causing.

 

“Yeah… Yeah, let’s buy it.”

**Author's Note:**

> What even is fashion?


End file.
